


My Everything

by Lush_Specimen



Series: Rodiclash Getting to Know You [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Things Don't Always Go According To Plan, but that's okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/pseuds/Lush_Specimen
Summary: After spending lots of time together, Rodimus decides to plan an official first date with Thunderclash. Unfortunately, plans aren't his strong suit. Rodimus struggles with his insecurities as things don't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Rodimus & Drift, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash
Series: Rodiclash Getting to Know You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797892
Comments: 70
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an ask from [dildo-swaggins-t-baggins](https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Inspiration struck hard and I kept writing beyond the initial response! So now we are up to a multi-chapter experience of cute!!
> 
> Let's get fluffy!!

“I can’t do this,” Rodimus moaned. He sprawled out on the floor and dramatically threw his forearm over his face. 

“Obviously,” Drift agreed. His nimble fingers danced across the game controller and the screen lit up with a blue blaze. 

_Hadoken!_

_K.O._

_Perfect Victory!_

“That makes me 10 and 0,” Drift leaned back with a smug grin. 

“Ugh! I’m not talking about the game.” To illustrate his point, Rodimus hit start and rapidly mashed the buttons. Repeated flashes of orange lit up the screen. 

_Shoryuken! Shoryuken! Shoryuken! Shoryuken!_

_K.O._

_Cheap Victory!_

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” Drift huffed. “That doesn’t count!” 

“Whatever.” Rodimus flopped over and laid face down on the floor. 

“Alright. I’ll bite.” Drift set his controller down and folded his arms. “What can’t you do?” 

“I asked Thunderclash out... on a date.” 

“Thunderclash??? The same Thunderclash that you met at an alien stargazing festival after impersonating him on a dating app? Or did you mean the bot that you called instead of me the last time that you had the Nyon nightmare? Or maybe the one you stayed with all day when his spark injury was acting up?” Drift glared at him. “The one you have been seeing for a while already or is there some other Thunderclash?” 

“But I’ve never actually asked him out before now. Not officially.” 

“Then what was all that other stuff?” 

“Us spending time together?” 

“Roddy,” Drift vented a long-suffering sigh. “What exactly do you think a date is?” 

“I dunno! Something special?” 

“That stuff IS special!” Drift threw his hands up in exasperation. “You two do so much stuff together that you’re practically conjunx! Honestly, you’ve probably been on more dates with Thunderclash than I have with Ratty! And we are conjunx!” 

“Maybe… but this time it’s official. I made a plan and everything. I told him I’d pick him up at his hab at 6:00. I borrowed some magna boots from Brainstorm We're gonna take a walk on the outside of the hull. I had Crankcase pilot the Lost Light near a nebula and it should be really pretty. He loves the whole “wonders of the universe” thing.” Rodimus made the air quote motion. 

“First of all,” Drift giggled, “You’ve been hanging out with Ratty too much if you are doing the air quotes.” Drift wiggled his fingers in the classic motion. “And second, is your date today?” 

“Yeah.” Rodimus propped himself up on his elbows. “Why?” 

“Because it’s 6:00 right now.” 

“Holy frag! I’m late! I knew I was gonna frag this up!” Rodimus leapt up and bolted for the door. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy!” Drift whipped out a hand with lightning fast reflexes and grabbed his spoiler. “Vent in. Vent out.” 

Rodimus jerked to a halt. He followed his directions and relaxed. 

“There.” Drift smiled. “Feel better?” 

“Yeah.” Rodimus smiled weakly. “Maybe a little. It’s just… I planned this whole evening and it’s going to blow up in my face. I know it. Plans aren’t my strong suit. I usually make it up as I go along but I really want to do something special. Something that he’ll really enjoy. I like that big idiot… a lot.” 

“Oh, Roddy,” Drift pulled the twitchy speedster into a hug. “While it’s sorta adorable that you still get all jittery before seeing Thunderclash, you don’t have anything to worry about. Thunderclash LOVES you. He loves spending time with you. Meaning, he'll love whatever you have planned because he'll be doing it with YOU. Hell, I bet you 100 shanix that he'd agree to do the most boring paperwork imaginable if you did it together. And he hates clerical duty almost as much as you do.” 

“Ugh,” Rodimus groaned. He buried his face in Drift’s shoulder armor and melted into his amica’s embrace. “Why do you have to be right all the time?” 

“It’s a gift,” Drift chuckled. “Although, I have to tell you, it’s already 6:10.” 

“Ahhh! Now I’m officially late!!” Rodimus pulled away from Drift, tore out the door and instantly transformed. As he burned out down the hall in a plume of white smoke, he yelled back to Drift rapidly running all his words together. “Thanks-for-all-the-help-I’ll-totally-beat-you-next-time-wish-me-luck!!”


	2. Better Late Than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already late, Rodimus attempts to outrun his insecurities.

Rodimus raced through the Lost Light’s long winding corridors, expertly drifting around every corner. He pushed himself so far past the hallways’ posted speed limit that Ultra Magnus would throw him straight into the brig if he busted him. A nervous shudder ran through his plating that has nothing to do with his sleek alt mode’s insane top speed. 

Although he and Thunderclash did all sorts of stuff together, Rodimus had never attempted to _plan_ something special before. Too many of his plans ended in disaster. Despite Drift’s reassurances ringing in his audials, Rodimus’ deep insecurities gnawed at his spark. He hadn’t realized how much he cared about Thunderclash until he planned this evening. What if tonight exploded like another of his ill-fated ideas, making his relationship with Thunderclash another sad casualty of Rodimus’ chronic inability to keep things together? 

As he neared his destination, he cleared those nagging doubts from his processor with pure acceleration. Not bothering to slow down lest those fears catch up with him, Rodimus burst through Thunderclash’s unlocked door with a crash. He spun to a halt in the middle of Thunders’ hab, streaking black skid marks across the floor. 

“AHHHH!” Roddy! What the heck?!” Thunderclash yelped, safely out of the way on his berth. He fumbled the datapad he was reading and clutched it protectively to his broad chest. 

“Whoops! Sorry about the floor!” Rodimus transformed and hopped up. He hastily scuffed at the skid marks with his feet to no avail. When he noticed Thunderclash hastily wiping away tears from his bronze cheeks, Rodimus froze. 

“Holy frag...” Rodimus sighed. His spoiler drooped. He knew it. Everything he touches burns to ashes. “I’m sorry I’m late and I left you waiting. Plus, I wrecked your floor. I’m so super sorry... I didn’t mean to make you cry...” 

“What are you talking about?” Thunderclash tilted his head to one side. It was so adorable that Rodimus would have laughed if he didn’t feel so guilty. “You didn’t make me cry. It’s this comic that Lotty gave me. I figured that I could pass the time reading it until you came. Honestly, I didn’t even realize it was after 6:00. Besides, only Ultra Magnus adheres that strictly to precision punctuality.” 

“Comic?” Rodimus’ spoiler twitched in relief. Thunders loved his soft fluffy fiction, and something as simple as a particularly beautiful illustration could move the sentimental lug to tears. He should have known. The comment about Mags obsession with punctuality helped him relax a bit. Somehow, in any given situation, Thunderclash always knew exactly what to say. 

“Yeah. ‘Cat’s Café.’ It’s achingly sweet and surprisingly touching. Come here and check it out.” 

Thunderclash scooted his huge frame to one side of his berth creating barely enough room for Rodimus. Nerves settling, Rodimus crawled into the space Thunders made for him. He snuggled close to Thunderclash’s side, drawing comfort in the steady rhythm of the big bot’s engine. 

“Is it more cute dragons?” Rodimus asked, reaching out to flip through a few pages on the datapad. 

“There’s a snake who wishes he was a dragon,” Thunderclash smiled, holding the datapad so they could comfortably read together. 

Rodimus skimmed a few pages, gleaning that the comic was a collection of vignettes about an adorable cat running a coffee shop. He flicked another page and his spark stopped. Tears sprang to his optics at the simple illustration of Cat gently gluing together the cracked pieces of a sad mug. He could barely read the text about getting a little help to feel right again when the world leaves you broken. 

“Oh my god,” Rodimus sniffled, wiping at his own tears. Thunderclash’s sentimental animal comics were going to kill him. “This comic didn’t need to go so hard.” 

“What do you mean?” Thunderclash asked, wrapping an arm around Rodimus. 

Rodimus sighed, melting into Thunders’ embrace. How was he supposed to explain that he personally identified with a cartoon coffee mug? The way Thunderclash unashamedly loved such sappy stuff and happily shared it warmed his spark but being emotionally open didn’t come so easily to him. He struggled to find the right words as he silently cuddled into Thunders' arms. 

“Do you want to borrow it when I’m done?” 

Rodimus smiled. Thunderclash never pushed him for answers but always offered unwavering support. He gave him plenty of space to figure things out at his own pace. 

“Yeah. Maybe I do,” Rodimus curled up and lazily read a few more pages. Spending more time with Cat’s Café might help him better express himself. He noticed the time on the upper corner of the datapad and his plans for their date night came rushing back to him. The Lost Light should be near the nebula right now! 

“Holy frag! I knew I was gonna mess this up!” Rodimus bolted up and quickly tugged Thunderclash off the berth. “Come on! We have to hurry!” 

“Okay!” Thunderclash stumbled but allowed Rodimus to pull him along. “But where are we going?” 

“I asked you out, so I made a plan for our first official date. It’s a surprise and I hope you love it.” Rodimus stopped and chewed his lip. 

“Is this really our first official date?? We do stuff together all the time.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever asked you out with a specific plan in mind before, so... yeah. How’s it going so far?” Rodimus winced, a little unsure about Thunders’ answer since things haven’t exactly gone according to plan. He tried to stand in a way that blocked Thunders’ view of the dark streaks of rubber marring his clean floor. 

“Well, you’re here, so I already love it.” Thunderclash smiled, all sweetness and light. A soft pink blush lit his cheeks. He gently took Rodimus’ hand. “Lead on, my captain!” 

Rodimus blinked, flustered by Thunders adoringly calling him “my captain” without any sense of irony. Sparks shimmered on his spoiler. He contemplated discarding his planned date and curling up on Thunders’ stupidly small berth to read unnecessarily touching cute comics together. But he asked Thunder out and he was determined to follow through properly. 

“Right.” Rodimus nodded with his trademark thousand-watt grin. Although he usually deployed that broad smile as part of his fake-it-til-you-make-it strategy, tonight he radiated pure happiness. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each new chapter is longer than the previous one! And I promise there is plenty of fluff!
> 
> Thunders' newest cute comic is "Cat's Cafe" by Matt Tarpley. I discovered it on my library's Hoopla app and I love it! The page that got Rodimus got me too! 10/10 would recommend!!


	3. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus takes Thunderclash on a magical spacewalk across the hull in a nebula. 
> 
> And learns that maybe the ship's resident mad scientist is not the best source for borrowed safety equipment.

Rodimus dragged Thunderclash through the long labyrinthine hallways of the Lost Light until they arrived at one of the upper exterior access airlocks. Normally used for routine maintenance, this door would let them out on the hull of the Lost Light right in front of the quantum fuel fins. They'd have miles to stroll around under the stars while admiring the nebula. Sure, they could have watched it from the Observation Deck, but this was their first date. Rodimus wanted it to be unique! 

He vented a sigh of relief to see the magna boots that he borrowed from Brainstorm right where he stashed them. Things that weren’t welded down tended to disappear and resurface as props in some elaborate prank. Usually courtesy of the Scavengers, but Rodimus wasn't completely innocent himself. 

“Magna boots?” Thunderclash asked upon noticing the neon purple footwear. He nudged it tentatively with a single digit. 

“Guessed it on the first try!” Rodimus grinned. He slipped on his set with practiced ease. 

“You know…” Thunderclash rocked back and forth on his heels. “I never actually used a pair of these before.” 

“Really?!” Rodimus gasped. The safety clasps loudly clicked together. “You mean to tell me, that with all the deep space travel you've done, you never once walked outside on the hull of your ship?” 

“Nope. If I was on the Vis Vitale, I needed to be _inside_ the Vis Vitale, on account of the life support system,” Thunderclash tapped the colorful chestplates concealing his scarred spark with a shrug. “Although I never had the opportunity, I often dreamed about it while viewing the vastness of space through the observation windows.” 

“It’s amazing! You’re in for a real treat!” Already suited up, Rodimus thumped over to help Thunderclash properly fasten his heavy boots. Giddy with excitement, his spark spun in his chest. After a late start, their first date might work out as he planned after all. Not only did he manage to choose an activity that Thunders always wanted to try, but the swirling nebula will make his first spacewalk truly memorable. 

“All set!” Rodimus finished helping Thunders. 

Rodimus hopped to his feet and a wave of self-doubt threatened to knock him back down. His circuits momentarily froze. What if Thunders doesn’t like the nebula? What if the spacewalk somehow hurts his scarred spark? What if- 

“Aye Aye, Captain!” Thunderclash grinned his stupid lopsided smile and all Rodimus’ worries fled away. 

Thunders' ultimate trust in him gave him genuine confidence. Rodimus’ spoiler hitched up. He could get used to feeling this way. 

“Alright, after you!” Rodimus stood to one side and waved Thunderclash into the airlock first. 

“Such chivalry!” Thunderclash giggled. He ducked through the door and nearly tripped over his magna boots. 

Rodimus stifled a laugh. How anyone held on to the exalted tales of the Greatest Autobot of All Time once they met the lovable oaf was beyond him. The stories paled in comparison to the adorable wonder that was the real Thunderclash. Noble to a fault, painfully naïve, and utterly ridiculous. 

“Watch your step,” Rodimus playfully shoved him as he sealed the interior door behind him, sealing them inside the airlock. He flicked the switch to depressurize the cramped space. 

“Hey! Go easy on me! I told you it was my first time!” Thunderclash joked, fondly rubbing the shoulder Rodimus pushed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rodimus teased, reveling in their relaxed rapport. “I bet you tell that to all the bots.” 

“You are the _only_ bot,” Thunderclash grinned with complete sincerity. 

“Oh my god! You are such a sap!” Rodimus blushed brightly and fumbled with the exterior door handle as Thunderclash laughed. 

Once he recovered his composure enough to operate the latch, Rodimus threw open the door to the vastness of space and they stepped through together. 

As soon as their magna boots gripped the exterior hull, both of their jaws dropped. 

“Woooow…” They simultaneously gasped in awe. 

Rodimus snorted at their shared wonder. When Thunderclash snickered, they locked optics and burst into laughter. 

The Lost Light drifted silently through space, red quantum fuel rods glowing softly. Countless stars glittered all around them like scattered gems cast on black velvet. Despite the limitless beauty visible in every direction, the nebula that Rodimus mapped commanded their attention. 

Perfectly complimenting the fuel cells' rosy glow, the nebula swirled in a fabulous array of reds and pinks, with flashes of deep violet. Strands of vibrant teal twisted through the warmer colors. As the ship slipped through outer bands of dust particles, shimmering flecks of pink surrounded them. 

“Rodimus, this is so beautiful,” Thunderclash whispered, his usually booming voice hushed with reverence. He absent-mindedly reached out for Rodimus’ hand. 

“Yeah,” Rodimus agreed, watching the warm lights chase across Thunderclash's pearlescent topcoat and pure amazement sparkle in his deep magenta optics. “It sure is.” 

They took a few steps, hand in hand, slowly adjusting to the halting gait created by the magna boots keeping them anchored to the ship in the zero gravity conditions. Thunders nearly tripped several times, but that never once dampened his enthusiasm. He bounced along, excitedly pointing out particularly interesting colors and shapes. Rodimus never knew there were so many words to describe different shades of pink. 

Rodimus' spark swelled with pride. Thunderclash truly enjoyed an activity he planned. He was mesmerized by strolling through the sparkling nebula and Rodimus gave him this experience. Seeing Thunderclash so happy made him feel incredibly good in ways he couldn’t put into words. Things were going even better than he could have imagined. 

Rodimus knew Perceptor would classify this celestial event in scientific terms of elements and atoms, but really the only explanation for such beauty was pure magic. He didn’t care if bits of copper caused the teal or that the dust particles only reflected light from nearby sources like their crimson fuel rods. It was awesome. And, more importantly, Thunderclash loved it. 

Thunderclash swept his broad cobalt hand through the shimmering bits of space dust. Disturbed by the slight movement, most easily drifted out of reach but he collected a small handful. Laughing, he flung them towards Rodimus. They lazily floated through the space between them glittering with rosy light. Rodimus giggled as one tiny fleck alighted on his nose. 

“Now you fit in perfectly!” Thunderclash grinned. He swung his arm around, stirring the shining lights so that they swirled delicately around Rodimus. “The brilliant sun in the center of your own sea of stars.” 

“Aww. Come on!” Rodimus blushed brightly and tiny flames danced along his spoiler. The nebula’s floating particles reflected his light. Glowing fuchsia and brilliant gold surrounded them both with dazzling luminosity. “You can’t say ridiculous stuff like that!” 

“What if it’s true?” Thunderclash smiled at him with the same reverence that he just showed the wonders of the universe. 

The warm intensity from Rodimus’ flames played off Thunders’ multicolor paintwork, setting off the bronze in his cheeks and casting him a golden glow. Rodimus’ spark spun wildly in his chest as he thought Thunderclash looked even better in his own flickering firelight than in the nebula’s soft rosy radiance. He willed himself to not burst into a blazing inferno. 

“If I’m the sun, what does that make you?” Rodimus teased, playfully twirling sending the glittering bits cascading in every direction. 

“A very fortunate planet, gratefully caught in your orbit and basking in your endless fire.” Thunderclash attempted to gracefully dance around Rodimus. Maybe without the magna boots he might have managed it. Instead he awkwardly clomped a half circle and nearly fell again. 

When he tripped this time, he accidently clicked the boots’ heels together. They began a curious buzzing. 

“Magna Boots Rocket Mode Trial initiated.” Brainstorm’s distinct voice chirped from Thunderclash’s magna boots. 

“Huh?” Thunderclash poked at his boots. “What do you think that means?” 

With a sound eerily similar to a transformation cog, Thunderclash’s boots rapidly changed shape. Four wheels sprouted on the soles and small rocket boosters shifted out of the sides. Before either one of them could say another word, the rockets ignited with an explosive burst. 

“WHOA! WWWHHHHOOOOOOoooooooooaaaaaaaaaa!!” Thunderclash screamed as he tore across the hull of the Lost Light propelled by his magna boots’ new rocket engines at blistering speed. Glittering particles violently scattered in his impressive wake. 

Rodimus’ jaw dropped. His circuits froze. If Ratchet was here, the medic would likely inform him that he had officially gone into shock. 

He always feared his plans would blow up in his face, but he didn’t think it would happen quite so literally.


	4. Just Wing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus races to catch up to Thunderclash and his unexpected rocket boots. Good thing "making it up as he goes along" is one of his special skills!

After a split second of pure panic, Rodimus snapped into action. No plan. Make it up on the fly. A daring rescue against all odds. Wild exhilaration burned away his fears. He grinned as flames raced along his spoiler. Chaos always was his element. 

He sprung forward, clicking his own heels together. Instead of hidden rocket boosters flinging him recklessly across the hull of the Lost Light in pursuit of Thunderclash, his magna boots stuck fast. 

“Aww. I’m sorry,” Brainstorm’s recorded voice condescended to him from his boots. “Rocket Mode is currently unavailable on this model. Please try again later.” 

“What the hell?! Fraggin’ Brainstorm!” Rodimus grumbled. If he was going to lend him magna boots with secret experimental abilities, he could have at least made it an option on both pairs. 

Desperate to get the Thunderclash before... Rodimus clamped down that line of thought. The last thing he needed right now was his brain listing all the horrific ways this situation could get even worse. 

“Hold on, Thunders! I’m coming!” Rodimus disengaged his magna boots and floated free of their safety. 

The familiar sensation of weightlessness tickled his circuits. Phantom pain lanced his spark. His brain chose this exact moment to remind him that the last time he felt this way, Megatron blasted him in the chest with his fusion canon and left his mangled frame to drift though space, lost and alone. He vented deeply, like Drift taught him, reminding himself to remain in the present. 

Turning his back on the direction Thunderclash blasted off, Rodimus crouched low to the hull. He braced his arms out in front of him and cast a glance over his shoulder to line up his trajectory. When he was perfectly aligned, he blasted twin jets of flame from his fists. 

Using his own fire in place of rocket boosters, Rodimus expertly skimmed the hull of the Lost Light, steering by slightly shifting his weight. He made sure to angle his flames to create enough down pressure to keep him close to the ship without the magna boots to anchor him to the hull. 

Despite the danger, a laugh of reckless glee escaped Rodimus’ lips. He pushed himself faster. 

“Thunders!!” He shouted into the comm system. Static fizzled in a strange rhythmic pattern. 

Rodimus caught another pre-recorded announcement through the static in Thunders’ comm. 

“Magna Boots Rocket Boost Time limit elapsed. Please be sure to provide a detailed performance review! Thank you!” Brainstorm’s voice happily chirped. 

Rodimus glanced over his shoulder and saw Thunders finally tumble to an abrupt stop in the distance. His large glittery frame sprawled on the deck, anchored by his magna boots as they transformed back into normal mode. Rodimus’ optics flared. 

“THUNDERS!!” 

He angled towards him with one more blast of flame. Rodimus crashed into Thunderclash’s prone form and grabbed on to keep himself from careening off into space. Thunders’ entire frame shook. His vent fans hitched at odd intervals. Fear froze Rodimus’ spark. 

His mind raced. Should he call Lotty? Or Ratchet? Could he drag Thunders back to a different airlock by himself? There must be one around here somewhere! He kicked himself for not paying more attention during First Aid’s “Spark Injury Support Class.” 

Now that he wasn’t moving at absurd speed, his fears caught up to him. What if something is wrong with Thunders' scarred spark? This is his fault! The ghosts of Nyon pulled at his processor. A vision of his own hand tearing Drift’s Autobot badge from his chest flashed through his mind. Tears stung his optics. Why does he always hurt the people he cares about? 

Fighting his mounting terror, he frantically rolled the big bot over. 

Out of all the terrible possibilities his mind had conjured, the last thing Rodimus had expected to find was Thunderclash laughing so hard that he couldn’t speak. 

“You jerk!” All of Rodimus’ fears melted into annoyance and embarrassment. Rodimus swatted Thunders’ helm fins. “You scared the scrap out of me!” 

“I’m- I’m sorry!” Thunder uttered between fits of laughter. Admonished, he canted his helm fins back. His vent fans hiccupped short high-pitched bursts as he struggled to regain composure. “That was *hic* hilarious! I haven’t moved that fast in a long time!” 

“I thought you died!” Rodimus clung to Thunders both to reassure himself that the big idiot was fine and to keep himself from drifting off into space. 

“Oh, Roddy! *hic* You should know *hic* that it’s gonna take more than that to kill me! Plenty of stuff has tried *hic* and nothing has been successful yet!” Thunders giggled. Finally mastering his glitching vent fans, he sat up. Shimmering spheres of laughter induced tears floated off his face, joining the nebulas' ambient glitter. 

“Yeah, well... I was worried.” Rodimus hugged Thunders tightly. His frame still vibrated with slowing bursts of laughter punctuated with little hiccups. They tickled Rodimus’ frame. Initially, Rodimus planned on staying annoyed a little longer, but hiccups were too cute. 

“Sorry,” Thunderclash smiled and wrapped Rodimus up in a warm hug. He jolted as a realization struck him. “Wait a minute!! Where are your magna boots?!” 

“Apparently, mine didn’t come with fancy rockets,” Rodimus teasingly pouted. He wiggled his bootless feet. “I kicked them off so I could make my own speed!” 

“But- But- Without the magna boots, there was nothing to tether you to the Lost Light!” Thunders gasped. 

“I wasn’t about to lose you!” Rodimus playfully tugged the brim of Thunders’ helm. 

“My hero!” Thunderclash gushed without a trace of irony. He hugged Rodimus tighter as if he might float away at any moment. Rodimus melted into the embrace, reveling in the fact that Thunders honestly appreciated the risk that he took on his behalf, not once chiding him for reckless behavior. Sometimes he forgot Thunders shared his adventurous spirit. 

“Well... It was sort of my fault you went on your wild ride in the first place.” Rodimus hunched his shoulders. “I’m sorry...” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s totally not your fault.” 

“But I borrowed the magna boots from Brainstorm. I should have known something would be weird about them.” 

“How could you?” Thunderclash shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t think Brainstorm even knows all the projects that he’s got working at any given moment.” 

“So, you’re not upset?” Tantalizing relief tugged at Rodimus’ spark. 

“Heck no! In fact, I think was starting to get the hang them when they shut off.” 

Rodimus snorted. Thunders rarely swore but his enthusiastic use of “heck” and “dang” made Rodimus giggle every time. 

“I bet could get us back to your boots in record time!” A mischievous light sparkled in Thunders’ magenta optics. 

“Holy Primus!” Rodimus gasped in mock shock. “Are you suggesting that we use untested experimental equipment for our own purposes?! How bold!!” 

“Technically, they’re not 'untested' anymore.” Thunderclash smirked and made the air quote motion with the one hand not firmly wrapped around Rodimus’ waist. 

“Oh my god!” Rodimus snickered. “That is the exact line that I would have used on Mags in this very situation!” 

“Great minds think alike!” Thunders winked and his frame twitched with another small hiccup. Rodimus’ spark fluttered. He had no right to be so dashingly handsome and stupidly adorable at the same time. It wasn't fair! “I think I could manage another run, especially if you’re with me. What do you say?” 

“Do it!” Rodimus whooped. 

“YES!” Thunderclash squeezed him a little tighter. “Hold on tight though. I don’t want to drop you if I fall again!” 

“Pfft! Please! I’m not going anywhere!” Rodimus snugged himself close to Thunderclash’s colorful frame. The big bot’s engine revved faster the closer Rodimus snuggled. 

“3! 2! 1! Blast off!!” Thunderclash clicked the magna boots heels together again. 

“Thank you for initiating the second trial of Magna Boots Rocket Mode!” Brainstorm’s recorded voice chirped. “Now featuring increased speed!” 

“Wait?! What?!” Thunderclash’s optics widened. 

The boots’ rockets ignited with an explosive blast and sent the two of them flying along the Lost Light’s hull. Rodimus burst into wild laughter. Although he couldn’t hear Thunderclash, he could feel his frame shaking with laughter as well. The nebula’s glittering particles of space dust streaked past them reminding Rodimus of the hyperspace scenes from Star Wars. 

“Magna Boots Rocket Boost second burn test time elapsed. Thank you for surviving! Good for you!” The boots congratulated them in Brainstorm’s voice as the rocket engines flickered out. 

Thunderclash curled his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. He shifted his considerable weight in an attempt to twist his speeding frame to a stop. It was working perfectly, they slid together, quickly bleeding speed, until Thunders foot clipped an uneven spot on the hull. Losing his precarious balance, Thunderclash tumbled over again. He tucked himself around Rodimus, protecting the speedster as they rolled to a halt. 

With one final flop, they sprawled to a stop with Thunderclash still clutching Rodimus tightly to his chest. The big bot’s frame shook with barely suppressed laughter. When Rodimus caught his sparkling magneta optics, they both burst into laughter laying on the hull of the ship while the glittering nebula swirled a myriad of reds and pinks all around them. 

“Holy frag!” Rodimus chuckled. His circuits tingled with the familiar exhausted euphoria that followed an adrenaline rush. “That was crazy!” 

“I know right!” Thunderclash agreed. He hadn’t moved yet. Rodimus hoped that it was because he felt the same post-rush glee and not because he broke something. 

“You alright?” Rodimus asked, his voice pitching a little too high. Although Thunders dwarfed his own size and strength by a wide margin, Rodimus still worried about his scarred spark. 

“Never better!” Thunderclash giggled. He sat up, careful to keep a constant grip on Rodimus. 

“Then, I gotta say, one speedster to another, YOU need braking practice!” Rodimus booped Thunders’ nose. 

“Speedster?! Me?!” Thunders face lit up bright pink. 

“Pretty sure we made the jump to hyperspace back there!” Rodimus snickered. 

“Fastest hunk o’ junk in the galaxy!” Thunders thumped his chest with a laugh. 

“Well, you got the hunk part right at least!” Rodimus elbowed him while Thunders went even pinker. “But I didn’t know that you liked ‘Star Wars’.” 

“YES!” Thunders squeaked. Rodimus laughed while he reset his vocalizer. “I mean... yes. I’ve seen them all tons of times. I’m still not sure how to feel about the spin-offs though. Personally, as a mechanical being, I found L3’s fate in ‘Solo’ horrific. If they hired just one mechanical writer on the production team, that would never have happened.” 

“Pfft! Oh my god!” Rodimus sputtered. 

“Ohmigosh! I’m rambling about oddly specific movie details. I’m so sorry!” Thunderclash blushed and his plating locked up. 

“A very wise bot once told me: Never apologize for things you love! Besides, I know _exactly_ what you’re talking about! While most writers on Earth are organic, I pretty sure Thundercracker was available. They totally should have consulted him!” 

“Thanks,” Thunderclash smiled, tension easing out of his plating. Rodimus thought he looked a little too relieved. He wondered if people gave poor ol’ Thunders a hard time about loving his movies and comics in the past. After all, it didn’t fit with everyone’s vision of a serious heroic figure. “We should find your boots before you float away.” 

“Relax. They gotta be around here somewhere.” Rodimus’ optics darted around their surroundings and sure enough, they had raced across the hull to return the exact sport where he left his magna boots. Thunders steadied him as he quickly fastened them on. 

Still giddy from their racing through the nebula, Rodimus grinned. They were having a great time, even if things didn’t quite go according to plan... PLAN!! He almost forgot the last part of his plans for date night: a stop by Swerve’s for Thunders’ favorite drink, pumpkin spice energon latte! 

After a bit of research with Ratchet and Riptide, Rodimus learned that Thunders absolutely loved the sweet spicy concoction. As an earth-based flavor, it wasn’t a very common and many serious energon connoisseurs derided it as frivolous fluff. Fortunately, Riptide managed to obtain some, and he promised Rodimus that he’d be on duty tonight to mix it up. 

“I don’t know about you, but I could use a snack.” Rodimus took Thunderclash’s hand and tugged him along. “I have it on very good authority that Swerve just received a batch of pumpkin spice energon additives!” 

“No way!” Thunderclash gasped. “I LOVE that stuff! Ratchet sent me some once. He said it was supposed to be a joke, but I can’t imagine why, it’s DELICIOUS!” 

“So I’ve heard,” Rodimus grinned. 

“You... you knew! Rodimus! Did you make sure Swerve got the ingredients for my favorite drink??” 

“I might have pulled a string or two,” Rodimus shrugged, surprised at how much Thunderclash appreciated the gesture. 

“Aww, Roddy! That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you so much!” Thunderclash gushed. Despite the heavy magna boots, he followed Rodimus with a skip in his step. “It’s been so long since I had a pumpkin spice energon latte. I can’t wait!!” 

Although Rodimus knew his magna boots were working perfectly, he felt like he was floating as they began their stroll through the nebula’s shining flecks to the airlock.


	5. He's Not my Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus and Thunderclash head to Swerve's for a snack expecting to meet up with Riptide. Instead, they find the Scavengers running the place with all their trademark chaos.

Rodimus and Thunderclash made their way to Swerve’s in a spirited discussion about various aspects of the Star Wars saga. It was nice to have these conversations with someone else so deeply invested in alien popular culture. Drift usually just agreed with all his ideas because he didn’t really pay attention to the movies. It was a lot more fun to spar over different theories with someone who knew all sorts of intimate details. 

“And that’s why I think Val is Enfys Nest's mother,” Thunderclash finished an animated analysis of one of the mysterious characters in ‘Solo.’ 

“I never thought about it that way, but that makes a lot of sense,” Rodimus nodded, impressed with Thunders’ theory as they entered Swerve’s. 

Rodimus cast a quick glance towards the bar and his spark sank. Since it was already late, there weren’t many patrons, but Riptide was nowhere to be found. Instead, the Scavengers were apparently running the place in his absence. Misfire flitted around between the few occupied tables, bringing drinks and clearing empty glasses. Grimlock curled up under a table, snoring softly. Behind the bar, Spinister mixed drinks and eyed various bottles suspiciously. 

“Where’s Riptide?” Rodimus asked as Misfire directed them to a corner booth large enough to accommodate Thunders’ frame size. 

“Wow! Rude! It’s nice to see you too!” Misfire flicked his wings. 

“Swerve had an “class five emergency” and needed Riptide’s help. He asked if we could mind things until they get back.” Krok whispered loudly from a table across the room, careful not to disturb the snoozing dinobot. 

Crankcase nodded in agreement. He leaned back in a precariously balanced chair with his feet propped on the table over Grimlock. Fresh off his shift at the helm, he didn’t bother to look up from his datapad, texting Cons4eva. 

“What’s a “class five emergency”?” Thunderclash asked with concern. Rodimus knew he wouldn’t like Riptide facing some type of danger without him. 

“Dunno,” Fulcrum shrugged as he cleaned another glass and set it carefully on the counter, perfectly aligned with the other ones. “I think it’s the one where he found a really good price on engex and needs help to carry as much as possible.” 

“You got it right on the first try! You’re smarter than you look, Pinhead!” Misfire snickered, ducking the rag that Fulcrum threw at his face. 

Rodimus rolled his optics. Only Swerve would implement an emergency system based on engex sale prices. There goes another part of his plan. Riptide was supposed to be here to mix up the Pumpkin spice energon lattes. He offered up a silent prayer that he taught the Scavengers to make them before he scurried away with Swerve to stock up on cheap engex. Fortunately, Spinister was a surprisingly skilled mixologist. 

“What can I get for ya?” Misfire asked Thunders, whipping out his notepad. 

“I’ll have a pumpkin spice energon latte!” Thunders answered enthusiastically. 

“Blargh! You like that sweet stuff?! Oh well, there’s no accounting for taste,” Misfire scrunched his nose and jotted down his order. His face then curled into a mischievous grin. “And what about for your **date**?” Misfire emphasized the last word with a wag of his brows. 

Rodimus’ face blushed slightly at Misfire’s casual referral to him as Thunders’ ‘date.’ Even though he planned this whole evening, it sounded odd when someone else said it. 

“Oh, Roddy isn’t my date-” 

Rodimus’ circuits froze. His mind raced. He wasn’t sure if the sharp crack he heard was Fulcrum dropping a glass or if that was the sound of his spark literally breaking in two. When Megatron shot him in the spark, it hurt. It hurt beyond the ability of words to describe. Now he simply felt numb. 

Rodimus tried. He tried so hard to follow a plan. Despite his best efforts, everything went awry: he was late, he streaked skid marks across Thunders’ clean floor, his borrowed magna boots nearly blasted Thunders clean off the Lost Light, and now his attempt to get Thunders’ favorite drink is dissolving into Scavengers’ shenanigans. Why can’t he ever keep things together? 

In the end, everything he cares about always burns to ashes... just like Nyon. His plating twitched. Maybe if he made some flippant comment, he could brush off the whole thing as a stupid joke. After all, a date’s just a number on a calendar. Right?? 

A large warm hand gently brushed his own trembling gold one. Thunderclash drew his thumb across the Rodimus’ knuckles. Desperate for a lifeline, Rodimus focused on the gentleness of the caress. 

“-he is my _**everything**_!” 

Rodimus’ head snapped up. Blue optics wide, he stared into Thunderclash’s earnest gaze. 

“He’s my courage when I’m paralyzed by fear.” Thunderclash continued, a dreamy smile spreading across his face. 

Rodimus’ spark spun faster. He never should have doubted the big adorable dope. Or himself. Not with the intense faith the greatest autobot of all times put in him. The bond they shared was stronger than Rodimus’ anxiety or muddled plans. Much like Thunders’ stubborn spark and Rodimus’ resilient flames, despite all their troubles, it shone brighter than ever. 

“He’s my guiding light when I’m lost in unfathomable darkness.” A soft glow lit Thunderclash’s bronze cheeks. 

Flames danced on the edge of Rodimus’ spoiler. Although there were other people around, he felt like the only person in the entire universe. 

“He’s my kindling fire when my spark grows cold. He’s my confidence when I’m crippled by self-doubt.” 

Heat blossomed across Rodimus’ frame. Thunders’ every word made him happier and happier. 

“He’s my sun and my moon and my shining stars-” 

Unable to bear anymore without the risk of bursting into a raging inferno, Rodimus slammed his hands on the table and blurted out, “I’ll have what he’s having!” 

“Damn! Bitch, me too!” Misfire fanned himself with his notepad. 

“You can say that again!” Fulcrum agreed. He slumped over the counter, propping his head up with his elbows. A stupid grin plastered on his intensely blushing face. 

“And make it to-go!” Rodimus yelped, leaping to his feet. 

“Rawr! You got it, tiger!” Misfire purred. “Hey, Spin! Two Pumpkin Spice Energon lattes. To go! As fast as you can! Someone’s got a hot date tonight!” 

“Primus, have mercy!” Fulcrum squeaked and thumped his head the bar. 

Thunderclash furrowed his brow and quirked his head to the side, genuinely perplexed by the Scavengers' shenanigans. 

“I don’t think any of you know what a date actually is,” Spinister appeared at their table as if he materialized out of thin air. Even Thunders jumped. Spin shook his head as he set down two to-go cubes filled with a delightfully creamy orange concoction. 

“Is that so? What is a date then, genius?” Misfire rolled his optics and folded his arms. 

“A number on the calendar,” Spin answered flatly, like he was taking to a troop of unruly sparklings. 

“Well... he’s not wrong,” Thunderclash shrugged. 

Rodimus snorted upon hearing Thunders’ casual agreement with the exact line that he was about to use. Misfire snickered. As soon as he caught the optics of the giggling jet, they both burst into laughter. 

Their shared outburst startled Grimlock from his nap, setting off a chain reaction of pure chaos. The disoriented T-rex jerked up, toppling the table he was napping under and flinging Krok and Crankcase across the room. Krok slammed into the bar, jarring an ornate bottle of neon green engex. Spinster whipped out his rifle and blasted the wobbling bottle into a spray of glittering shards. Engex splattered everywhere. 

"HEY! Who’s gonna clean up this mess?!” Fulcrum shouted, popping up with cleaning supplies in hand. 

“I knew that one was looking at me funny,” Spinister muttered. He racked the bolt on his firearm and stared at the rest of the bottles, daring another one to make a move. Fulcrum ducked down behind the bar still grousing about the mess. 

Misfire was now doubled over in laughter, cackling so hard his vent fans wheezed. Crankcase scrambled to his feet and started throwing chairs around in search of his lost datapad, yelling at Grimlock the entire time. Annoyed at Crankcase’s constant berating, Grimlock roared. The bar’s few remaining patrons grabbed their drinks and ran for cover. 

Krok crawled out from under a mound of chairs and started loudly scolding his motley crew, which somehow only made the entire situation worse. 

“Maybe- maybe we should go?” Thunderclash caught Rodimus’ optic and started nervously inching towards the door without turning his back on the scene of spiraling madness. 

“Totally!” Rodimus giggled. He snatched up their pumpkin spice energon lattes and shoved Thunderclash out into the hallway, narrowly dodging another flying chair. 

“Well, that escalated quickly!” Thunderclash chuckled once they escaped. 

“Sure did! In more ways than one!” Rodimus agreed. Despite the crazed shouting and raucous laughter erupting from Swerve’s, Rodimus never felt more content. Thunderclash’s beautiful words rang in his audials. He snugged against the big bot and Thunders automatically draped an arm around his shoulders. “What do you say we find a window and enjoy our drinks as we finish passing the nebula?” 

“Sounds like a _plan_ to me!” Thunderclash smirked, teasingly emphasizing the word that has become the bane of the Rodimus’ existence. 

Rodimus couldn’t help but elbow the big lug right in a ticklish panel.


	6. More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus and Thunderclash finally find a quiet corner to enjoy their pumpkin spice energon lattes. After basking in Thunderclash's eloquence, Rodimus struggles to put his feelings into words.

After putting some distance between themselves and the Scavengers’ chaos, Rodimus and Thunderclash found a window in a quiet nook with a sill large enough to serve as a cozy seat. 

Thunderclash nestled into one corner of the windowsill. Rodimus took the opposite corner, stretching his legs out over Thunderclash’s. Although the Lost Light had drifted further away, the nebula still provided a dazzling backdrop to enjoy their drinks. His engine purred. 

“Here you go!” Rodimus handed Thunders one of the pumpkin spice energon latte cubes. 

“Thanks! Cheers!” Thunderclash clinked his cube against Rodimus’. 

They both took their first sip simultaneously. 

“Mmmm!” Thunderclash licked the foam from his lips. “Spin did an excellent job! This is amazing!” 

“Wow! It is really good!” Rodimus exclaimed. While he knew about pumpkin spice additives, he never actually had it before. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he didn’t want to get teased for trying such an untraditional sweet flavor. 

“I know right! I haven’t had pumpkin spice anything in forever.” 

“You know,” Rodimus began with a mischievous grin, “some people think pumpkin spice is a frivolous flavor.” 

“Yeah. Ratchet used to tease me about it,” Thunderclash shrugged. “But we can’t all drink our energon straight with no flavors or additives. As far as I’m concerned, it’s their loss. Besides, it just leaves more for us!” Thunderclash winked and took another sip, sighing with pleasure. 

Rodimus’ plating warmed. There was something so alluring about Thunderclash’s easy confidence. It was one of the traits that caused Rodimus’ jealousy to flare up when they first met. Now that he knew it was probably more obliviousness than self-assurance, he found it incredibly endearing. And the way he said “us” sent his spark spinning faster. Like it was a simple fact of the universe. Pumpkin spice was delicious, and they were an “us.” 

The nebula’s fading lights filtered through the window, casting everything in a pinkish hue. Soft flashes of light traced across Thunderclash’s multicolor armor. The words he spoke back in Swerve’s rang in his audials. 

_He’s my everything._

“Hey, Thunders?” Rodimus chewed his lip. 

“Huh?” Thunderclash startled, apparently lost in the pumpkin spice sauce. Rodimus giggled. He really did enjoy that flavor. 

“About that stuff you said... to Misfire... about me...” 

“I’m not in the habit of saying that I don’t mean. I meant every last word, Roddy. And even more besides.” Thunderclash looked into his optics with a smile sweeter than a hundred pumpkin spice lattes. 

“I know, but...” Rodimus continued despite feeling like he might burst into flames. This conversation wasn’t part of his plan for tonight. Originally, he figured they would hang out with Riptide in Swerve’s for a while then call it a night. Everything he planned turned out quite different from what he expected, but it always worked out. His spoiler twitched and he fidgeted with his cube. 

“It’s alright. I’m listening.” 

“Okay,” Rodimus vented deeply. He was about to bare his spark in way that he had never done before. After hearing how highly Thunderclash thought of him, Rodimus hoped his fumbling words wouldn’t change his opinion. Sometimes he feared people might mistake his lack of eloquence for stupidity. “The thing is... I feel stuff like that too, but I’m not good with words like you.” 

Rodimus stared into his drink as if the swirling layers of cream and spice could somehow tell him what to say. Too late to turn back now. 

“I feel all these complicated things, but I don’t know how to describe them. When you speak, it’s always so beautiful and inspiring and it makes my spark do funny things. I wish that I could say stuff like that to you because I want you to know what I feel.” 

“Aww, Roddy,” Thunderclash smiled. “Words are only one way of communicating.” 

“They’re kinda the main way though.” Rodimus hunched his shoulders. “And I suck at them.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve given plenty of inspiring speeches. But more than that, you show how you feel through your actions.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Did you know that sparks dance along your spoiler when you’re genuinely happy? Or that it twitches slightly when you’re nervous? And your optics sparkle the most brilliant shade of beautiful cerulean when you’re excited?” 

Rodimus blushed. He _did_ know all that stuff, but never thought anyone else noticed. People are usually too taken with his façade of forceful bravado to pay attention to anything else. 

“More than all of that, I know plans make you twitchy, but you made one for tonight anyway, just for me. You worked so hard and faced something that makes you massively uncomfortable all for my sake. That makes me feel so incredibly special.” Thunderclash blushed, his frame softly glowing pink. 

Rodimus blinked. He never thought about it that way before. Through all the effort he put into making things nice for Thunderclash, he was so worried about messing it up. Although he tried to hide it, Thunders was super perceptive. The fact that he noticed all Rodimus’ struggles and appreciated them set his spark to doing strange things again. 

Once again at a loss for words, Rodimus took another sip of his pumpkin spice energon latte. The fluffy cream swirled through the shimmering coppery spices. It was warm, sweet, and had the vibe of snuggling in a cozy blanket completely safe and content. Inspiration struck. Hard. 

“Actually, I do have some words for you!” Rodimus exclaimed. His spoiler twitched. His initial excitement yielded to anxious doubts. What if Thunders thought it was stupid? What if he laughed? Although his tentative smile never wavered, the uncertainty shone plain in Rodimus’ optics. 

“I’d love to hear them,” Thunderclash said with such sincerity that Rodimus believed him with every fiber of his being. 

“Okay. Here goes...” Rodimus vented deeply, pushed past his fears and threw himself into the moment like surfing an epic meteor. “I really like you. Spending time together makes normal things seem magical. It’s like, when we’re together, regular things become extra special. What I’m trying to say is... You’re the pumpkin spice in my energon latte!” 

Rodimus blurted out that last part before he died of embarrassment. It was stupid. There’s no way Thunderclash isn’t going to tease him for being so silly. That was too much. He really should have stopped himself. Gathering all his courage, he finally looked up from his drink to face Thunderclash. 

The big bot practically glowed. Rodimus’ optics shifted between Thunderclash and the nebula outside. Was all that pink just a reflection of the celestial light or... 

“Oh my gosh, Roddy!” Tears shimmered in Thunderclash’s optics. “That’s the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me!” 

“You are ridiculous!” Rodimus laughed, simultaneously relieved and thrilled that Thunders loved his stupid metaphor. Flames flashed along his spoiler. “Come here, you big ol’ softy!” 

Rodimus pulled Thunderclash into a hug. Although he was half of Thunders’ size, the big bot melted in his embrace, snuggling against his warm plating. It felt better than any words that Rodimus knew. If they could stay curled up like this together, in the nebula’s soft rosy glow, with pumpkin spice energon lattes close at hand, Rodimus would be completely happy. 

Until his comm system blared to life, startling both of them. 

YOU’VE GOT THE TOUCH! YOU’VE GOT THE POOOOOOOOWER!! 

“AHH! Roddy! Your comm!” Thunders giggled as Rodimus fumbled to answer it. 

“WHAT?!” He shouted into his comm link. 

“Hmm. That’s an incredibly rude way to answer a call,” Ultra Magnus’ voice droned. 

“Ugh! MAGS!” Rodimus whined. “I’m busy.” 

“With the amount of unfinished reports that I just stumbled upon, I find that hard to believe.” 

“Aww, come on! I’ll get to them later!” 

“I’m sure that’s what you said two months ago,” Ultra Magnus chided. Rodimus could sense his glare over the comm system. “Two months is too long to shirk your administrative duties.” 

A mischievous glint shone in Thunderclash’s optics. He pounced on Rodimus, lightly running his fingers along his most ticklish seams. Rodimus giggled uncontrollably. 

“I assure you that paperwork is no laughing matter!” Ultra Magnus gasped. 

“Stop!” Rodimus hissed to Thunders. Regaining his composure, Rodimus reset his vocalizer. “Look Mags, I’m on a date-” 

“Don’t start with that ‘number on the calendar’ scrap. Finalize all the reports from the last two months and have them on my desk in the morning or I’ll throw you in the brig until it’s done.” 

“I’m the captain! You can’t do that!” Rodimus rolled his optics. 

“According to Autobot Code section 1980.08, paragraph 28, lines 8 through 87-” 

“Ugh! Okay! Okay! I’m totally tapping out! I’ll do them all tonight. Just stop the torture already!!” Rodimus moaned. 

“Torture?! That’s not-” Ultra Magnus gasped. 

“They’ll be on your desk in the morning! Later, Mags! Bye!” Rodimus hung up on him before Ultra Magnus began a verbal dissertation on the intricacies of the Autobot code. 

“Two months?” Thunderclash snickered. “How did you manage to evade paperwork for that long?” 

“It takes a specially crafted skill set,” Rodimus’ laughter trailed off with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Thunders. I should go...” 

“I could come with you,” Thunderclash piped up. 

“Did- did you just offer to do paperwork with me?!” 

“Whoa! Let’s not get crazy!” Thunderclash held his hands up. “I agreed to keep you company while YOU do the paperwork! I hate clerical duty! Proxima was always on my case on the Vis Vitale to file reports on time.” 

“Phew! That’s a relief! For a second there, I thought I was gonna owe Drift a hundred shanix.” 

“Why?” Thunderclash tilted his head to one side. 

“He kinda bet me that you’d agree do paperwork as long as we did it together. While you won’t be the one filing reports, you did agree to come. I guess I’ll split the difference and give him fifty.” 

“I don’t think bets work that way,” Thunderclash laughed. He untangled himself from Rodimus and stood up, pulling the speedster to his feet. Gathering up their empty cubes, Thunderclash grinned sheepishly. “Do you think we could stop by Swerve’s for a refill on our way?” 

Rodimus thought for a second. He had no more plans... 

“Sure! Why the hell not!” Rodimus wrapped an arm around Thunderclash’s waist. “I have no idea what’s going on in Swerve’s. Things could get crazy. What do you say that we make it up as we go?” 

“That sounds perfect for us,” Thunderclash draped his arm around Rodimus’ shoulders. 

The speedster snugged himself comfortably against his frame. 

_US_

How could two letters make him feel so good? Rodimus smiled. For once he didn’t dread sorting the mass of papers that he’d stashed in various hiding spots. If Thunderclash was there with him, even something as mundane as paperwork felt like magic. Even if he couldn’t find the words for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me in the giant robot fluff!! This one was a lot of fun to write!! I hope you enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and love reading your comments!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at:[lush-specimen.tumblr.com](lush-specimen.tumblr.com)


End file.
